


Fragile Things

by intortus



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Emotions, Gap Filler, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intortus/pseuds/intortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir goes through quite a lot of emotional turmoil as he lays eyes on his lost love again. </p><p>Expands the reunification in The Dead and the Dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Things

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are tons of fics on this, nevertheless I would like to offer my interpretation of Nasir's emotional state when he is reunited with Agron.

“Would that those we held to heart stood among them”, he said with a sinking feeling. He had been scanning the influx of faces for what seemed an eternity, but it appeared that the gods would not allow him to lay eyes on his heart again. His chest constricted, he was barely able to hold back tears. It had been foolish to cling to that last dangling thread of hope - he knew that Agron would have been the first to throw himself into battle. Surely he hadn’t been able to stand a chance against the superior numbers that claimed even the Undefeated Gaul - a dread that had long been confirmed by the sadness in Naevia’s eyes upon inquiry. He felt hope evaporating from him as sorrow once more overtook his body. His throat would not allow him to breathe as he fought back tears.

Suddenly, Castus stirred behind him. “Nasir…”, he said, his eyes pointing towards the sea of faces. Nasir followed his gaze. 

Then Nasir saw it - him - a faded semblance of his love. His heart skipped a beat, only to start thundering wildly in his chest. The darkness that had fallen over him just moments ago was ignited by a burning blaze of emotions. _He lives?_ With trembling knees, he started into the masses. 

Spartacus was holding Agron, a hint of relief on his brow as he saw Nasir approaching. He must be worried about Agron’s condition, and now that Nasir was able to take in the extend of Agron’s injuries, he felt his chest constricting once more, this time with concern. He had never seen Agron so weak and fragile. Before him stood but a shell of his once proud lover, beaten, broken and faded. The Romans had not only crushed his body, but also his spirit. 

As Nasir came to a halt before them, he realised that Agron had not yet noticed his approach. Despite his worry, he felt the urge to kiss Agron, he wanted to fall into his arms and never let go, but the sight of Agron’s mangled body anchored him in on his feet. Nasir was almost afraid to touch this delicate thing. He was reminded of himself in the woods at Vesuvius, on the verge of slipping out of this world. The subconscious hope of laying eyes unto the warrior who quietly stole his heart was all that had kept him from the shores of the underworld, and not until he had felt Agron’s hand on his chin was his spirit lifted. 

Carefully, Nasir took Agron’s cheek into his hand and caressed the rough skin with his thumb. Upon feeling his touch, Agron finally raised his gaze and his dulled eyes fell upon Nasir’s. Nasir felt the sadness, the guilt, the pain emanating from them. Agron’s lip trembled, not finding words to fight back tears. 

Nasir gently stroked a bruised cheek. “The Gods return you to my arms”, he offered his forgiveness. Agron gladly accepted, uttering an apologetic “I was fool to ever leave them”. Nasir felt the burden of guilt lift from Agron’s shoulders as he gently caressed his skin, but his own worry continued to lay heavy on his trembling heart. Grave injuries barely allowed Agron to stand. His wounds must be tended as quickly as possible, lest they turn fatal from infection… Nasir tried to push away the thought as soon as it surfaced. Surely the Gods would not show the cruelty of reunification only to be torn from Agron’s arms again, as Naevia had once believed them to with Crixus… 

Nasir took Agron onto his shoulder, relieving Spartacus of the task. As he felt the heat emanating from Agron’s broken body, Agron’s faint scent beneath the smell of blood and dirt, his heart began to warm. It had grown hard and heavy with yearning, despair and grief during these past weeks absent his love, a burden that had been impossible to carry. They both would yet need time to heal, but Nasir allowed hope to ignite in his chest once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Neil Gaiman.
> 
> If there is demand (and if I have time), I might expand this ficlet to fill in the gaps before and after the scene...


End file.
